


CHOKE!

by Tired_Ellie223



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Blood and Gore, DON'T READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO BLOOD AND DEATH, Dead People, Im sorry about this, Please be careful while reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Ellie223/pseuds/Tired_Ellie223
Summary: PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE READ THIS!!!!Hi! I would just like to issue out a warning before you read this story. It has mentions of a fight scene which includes death, blood, gore and the displaying of dead bodies. Please do not read if this triggers you or if it makes you highly uncomfortable. I made this while listening to MAD IQ and CHOKE! by I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME and they are a really cool band.I do not own any one the lyrics it belongs to the band IDKHOW and Dream, Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, and Wilbur are there own people and I will respect their wishes if they want this taken down,
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	CHOKE!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE READ THIS!!!!
> 
> Hi! I would just like to issue out a warning before you read this story. It has mentions of a fight scene which includes death, blood, gore and the displaying of dead bodies. Please do not read if this triggers you or if it makes you highly uncomfortable. I made this while listening to MAD IQ and CHOKE! by I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME and they are a really cool band.
> 
> I do not own any one the lyrics it belongs to the band IDKHOW and Dream, Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, and Wilbur are there own people and I will respect their wishes if they want this taken down,

_**Warning! Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with death, blood, gore and the showing of a dead body on display!!** _

* * *

* * *

The dirty blonde male was walking down the path he had his shoulders straighten, chest slightly puffed out and with a stride that radiates confidence. A white mask with a smiley face drawn on it was on his face and you couldn’t see anything except for pieces of his skin showing whenever he moved his head. He was wearing his notorious lime green hoodie and his trusted axe on his shoulders as he was walking he could faintly hear the noise of other footsteps behind him, but he never seemed to stop to check behind him since it was a stupid move. In all honesty they should do a better job in being stealthy and hidden, but some people just can't seem to have that skill.

When the sound of a branch being snapped is when he decided to finally turn around and face the people who could be foolish enough to follow him. He let out a loud heavy sigh and adjusted his axe, so he could hold it properly when he needed to attack. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, but before he could fully think it out he was lunged at with a sword to which he moved away just before it could gut him.

He grinned under his mask when he finally saw how many people were hunting him, which were only two; to which he found amusing since he was hunted by much more than two. “They said that you were supposed to be smart, but you almost got yourself gutted there, Dream” a rough voice can be heard and an older male in a brown hooded cloak came out from the trees and the other person who tried to stab him just stood there, pointing their sword at him. On their shoulders are symbols of royal bounty hunters which he found interesting; a royal family specifically asking for his head? He was touched that he might be highly important that a royal person wanted him dead. He found that so amusing that he almost wanted them to catch him just so he could see who wanted him. “We are bounty hunters and we are asked to bring you alive which is surprising since so many want you gone” he grumbled and crossed his arms and the other person started to get closer to him their sword still pointed outwards to him, “Come with us without any trouble and we won’t give you any harm.”

Dream quickly analyzed the situation to figure out some form of plan out and then something hit him in that very moment. He tightly gripped his axe’s handle before relaxing which made the other people in his presence relax as well, “See? That wasn’t so hard now was it?” the older man chuckled before taking a step forward until a huge axe was thrown at him and landed right on his left shoulder to which he cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground.

The axe was deep in his shoulder as the crimson color of his blood seeped out which seemed to be a dangerous amount; he couldn’t move much of it since it appears to hit deep in his body. He groaned out in pain and with gritted teeth he used his free hand to try and wretch the axe out, but it just caused more pain and more blood to escape. A loud wheezing laughter can be heard from Dream when he saw him fall to the dirt floor; the person who held the sword at him quickly went to the other hunter and helped remove the axe and quickly use their belt to tighten it around the wound, so no more blood can escape.

A click of something being unlocked can be heard and both hunters snapped their heads at the blonde male and saw that his mask had come off. He held it in his hands as a malicious grin was spread across his face, and his vibrant green eyes looked like it was glowing as it stared at them.

“You asshole! I’ll fucking gut you alive for what you did to him!” snapped the other hunter as they quickly picked up their sword and went in with a heavy swing at Dream, but was instead knocked down onto the ground by said male. _“Paralyzed by the sum of your parts and Oh-oh~”_ sang Dream as he easily knocked down the hunter and moved to the side with ease and went over to kick down the wounded hunter just for fun. The older male grunted and did bother to move since it was just bringing him more pain, so he hopelessly watched his comrade be taunted by the man who calls himself, Dream. They got up from their ground and glared at the singing boy who was currently swaying his body to an unhearable song; it was scary on how unbothered he looked when he just attacked a man with an axe and kicked him down to the ground. Now he was dancing as if a person wasn't bleeding to death right next to him, and as if Lady Luck had heard them the other hunter was slowly and carefully getting up from the ground.

Dream who was currently dancing and humming to a song that is playing in his head knew what was going on, but he just wanted to watch and see what they would do. Immediately he felt the older man wrap his arms around his legs and the other hunter charged at him, so when he fell onto the ground he moved his legs and started to kick at the other hunter because he knew that he was weak and only stopped when he heard a sickening crunch and he felt the impact of his boot breaking his nose. _“Abstract with the human heart captivated but I’m so confused”_ he continued his song and quickly elbowed the hunter that was on top of him and he heard the person moan in pain as he clutched his face to which Dream tore them off of him. He got up from the ground and stared at the two hunters with a horrifying child like glee on his face as he watched them roll in pain. The one who got elbowed in the face looked at their co-worker and saw them not even moving and lots of blood coming from their broken nose and their deep axe wound.

Dream hummed as he walked over to his axe and picked it up and checked to see if it was damaged. He walked over to the knocked out hunter and sliced his neck to finish the job; he had to double check that he wasn’t pretending. He smiled and painfully slowly walked over to the other hunter while dragging his bloody axe behind him while the other flinched in fear when he saw the axe silence their friend’s neck open and when it hit the ground with the sound of it’s blade being dragged across the dirt.

Dream finally stopped in front of the hunter and crouched down to look at them and he lifted their chin, so they could face his insane face, _“Oh- oh~ Burning up in your Mad IQ”_ he softly sang and the sound of a blade swinging through the air and a loud thunk hitting the floor can be heard.

* * *

* * *

A loud exhausting sigh as well as the sound of the stomps of the horses can be heard. A tall long pink haired male with a royal outfit and a pig skull as his mask can be seen riding his horse with others on a dirt path. He grumbled in annoyance as he heard his family talking loudly, more specifically his brother Tommy yelling at his other brother Wilbur at something he doesn’t care to listen.

A soft chuckle can be heard next to him and when he looked up he saw his father, Philza smiling softly and staring at his sons before turning towards Techno, “So how far until you think we’ll arrive home, Human GPS?” He teased his son to which the said person scoffed and shook his head, “We’ll be there soon and if we keep this speed up, we should arrive right before the sunsets, Phil” he replies. Phil laughed at his remark and nodded his head, “Alright and you know when we arrive home I’ll make dinner with bake an apple pie for desert” he said that end part a little bit louder so his other sons could hear him, and which they did since a loud cheering from the both of them immediately came when they heard that.

It made Techno laugh at their ridiculousness until his horse stopped and panicked and kicked him off very suddenly which made the other horses start to act up as well. Phil quickly started to calm the horses down and got off to help Techno from the ground and Tommy and Wilbur looked around to find the source that made their animals act up.

There were two loud sharp gasps coming from Wilbur and Tommy when they finally spotted what was the object. Techno and Phil walked ahead and also saw what laid awaited for them on the path; it was the body of an older man strung up on a pole in the middle of the path. The body was positioned to face them and it was holding the severed head of another person and the rest of the body was positioned on a sitting next to the man on the pole.

“Holy fuck……” said Wilbur as they all stared in shock and thats when Tommy spotted a familiar symbol on one of their shoulder’s, “Uhhh Techno I think we found your bounty hunters” he said and to which Techno walked up to the bodies because he saw something hidden there. He pulled out a small knife and cut them down and picked up the item; it was a white mask with a smiley face on it and there written on it was a small note.

_“Bite your tongue and choke yourself to sleep :)” -Dream_


End file.
